Chogan Yoshii
Chogan Yoshii 'is one of the main protagonists of the manga metaseries, ''Soul Hunt. He is the best friend of Bushido Sakimaru and is widely considered the most intelligent character in the series. Like Bushido, Chogan did not live the greatest childhood and had used that as a means to connect with him. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| :'''Catchphrase ::"Those that know what it means to be alone." |} Appearance Write the first section of your page here. Personality Background Information Synopsis Demon Raft Chapter 4: Blade of Majesty Chogan first appeared in a casino where a bunch of people quikly identified him as the mysterious fighter. A man had out 300 million yen on Chogan for him to defeat Bushido Sakimaru. Before their match had officially started, Chogan was staring Bushido down, causing the latter to wonder what has happened. Chogan however had been going through his own mind, reliing his past. When the match began, Chogan watched as Bushido shot an energy ball out at him. Although Bushido thought the fight was over, Chogan had easily blocked the attack, surprising his opponent. When Chogan was about to attack, he was stopped by Bushido who had said he was going to attak again. Chogan then questioned him and wondered what he was going to do. Chapter 5: Bushido-kun vs. Chogan As Bushido was preparing for his attack, Chogan was in confusion as he had no clue what he was doing. Bushido hits Chogan with a barrage of kicks. Chogan looks a bit woozy but continues to persevere, preparing foer his own assault. Chogan charges at Bushido and thrashes him all around the ring for awhile. when he finishes his assault, he becomes confident enough to take the win. The battle however quickly took a turn to Bushido's side as he finishes Chogan off with a barrage of fists and kicks. Sometime later, Chogan had asked both Bushido and Sora if he could travel with them, as he felt those two would be great influences on him. After they agree, the trio heads up to the inn for a night's sleep. When Bushido and Chogan get to their rooms, Chogan begins interrogating him with a series of questions about how he became a Soul Hunter. Bushido was unwilling to tell Chogan so Chogan explained to Bushido some part of his dark past and why it would be beneficial to the both of them to trust in each other. Despite his pleas, Bushido does not listen to Chogan at all. Chogan later wakes up to the sound of two mysterious guys trying to kill Bushido. Both Ezuni and Solaris states that they are Soul Hunters and that their job is to kill other Soul Hunters for more power. Chogan manages to wake Bushido up in time and the two prepares to face off against these two bandits. Bushido asks for Chogan's backup if needed and they all take their stances. Chogan and Ezuni takes their fight inside of his and Bushido's dorm where Chogan narrowly dodges a fatal strike from Ezuni's blade, Crimson. Chogan witnesses the pillow and cover cut in half and makes a strategy based on the level of how heavy Ezuni's breathing is to dodge his fast and fatal attacks. Chapter 6: Battle of the Lost Souls Ezuni manages to catch on and barely misses Chogan as he ducks. Ezuni then tricks Chogan and kicks him out of the window. Techniques Taijutsu Although he doesn't usually prefer taijutsu, Chogan is pretty adept in hand-to-hand combat. Although his taijutsu is lacking many areas that others like Bushido can make up for, Chogan makes up for that using his superior intelligence to execute attacks and techniques that is sure to prove effective on even the toughest of enemies. Ablities/Attacks: *'Spirit Release: Shadow Ball: '''Although not the strongest of techniques, Chogan had used this attack after witnessing Bushido use it on him, being able to copy the technique and improve it as an even stronger attack. *'Nightmare Paralysis: 'By staring into the eyes of his opponent, Chogan is able to put them under an illusion that breaks them down from the inside as he exploits their biggest fears. If they should be able to bypass their fears, then Chogan will continue his pursuit by casting a paralysis on them, rendering the enemy immobile. *'Elemental Strike: '''Chogan focuses his soul resonance into his hands and creates soul resonance-like spears with them and slashes his opponent in a double-hit succession, cutting off the flow of their soul resonance, and disabling the use of their arms. Abilities Mandarin Trivia Category:Characters Category:Protagonists